Zako Arhap
'Zako Arhap the Monstrosity '''is a joke character in Hallowteens. Origins Zako Arhap is an odd fella. Many people found him “weird”. In fact not many people know the whole backstory about this character. All that is known about Zako Arhap is that he is slow, oblivious and not very smart but he knows the values of right and wrong and when he sees something is wrong he gets “serious” and tries to act like a hero even though by the end of this all it would do was embarrasses him. He also doesn’t tolerate rudeness and rather acts like polite although maybe too polite as when he gets phrase he would go on and on and talk like he is some loyal brave knight. He is mostly seen playing board games usually involving mystical creatures like dragons, wizards, dwarfs etc. On Halloween night he woke up late, the festival was starting so in a rush soon as he woke up he didn’t bother to think what kind of monster he would be. He just picked a bunch of random parts of different costumes in a rush, making himself look like a complete total mess. The curse struck that time and Zako became a creature of mixed parts and his voice was distorted, low pitched and was spoken backwards therefore no one knows what he is saying. But the biggest twist was…he is unaware what has happened to him. When he looked in the mirror he said to himself that his costume is very “lifelike” that it would win him the festival for sure. Although he does question why he can’t get the “costume” off. He walked out just in time to see all the carnage and seeing Wiseman make his announcement. Although Zako believes that it’s all a game. He also accidently discovered he has new powers. But he believes that the parts of the costumes “functions”. He decides to play along with Wisemans “game” Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Monstrosity...hehe well i just thinks up as i went along, after all he is this mutated mess so anything could happen. So nothing much to say here. Movelist Special Moves * '''Water Shot: '''Zako will shoot out water from his mouth. **Light hits low which hits off the ground. **Medium is a giant pump of water that reaches fullscreen and pushes the opponent back. **Heavy has him create a giant bubble that traps the opponent if they touch it for a small period of time. * '''Pincer Piece: '''Zako will suddenly pierce his claw forward which causes a hard knockdown. Pressing Light again during this attack has Zako instead grab the opponent with his claw and then slam them down onto the ground behind him which causes a ground bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Horn Headbutt: '''Zako will rush forward while headbutting the opponent with his sudden enlarged horns comes out fast and it causes a wall bounce. Pressing Medium again during this attack suddenly has his horns straighten out to pierce the opponent in the chest before retracting them which does great damage and causes a crumple state at the cost of meter. * '''Monster Jet: '''Zako will use his wings to rush himself forward and pushes the opponent to the other end of the screen which also causes a wall bounce. In the air he’ll dive downwards at an angle instead which causes a ground bounce. Pressing Heavy again during this attack has him grab the opponent with his claw and then throws them across the ground behind him which causes a hard knockdown at the cost of meter. * '''Water Splash: '''Zako will swing his fin at the ground to summon a wave of water across the ground. It’s short ranged but it comes out quick and it hits off the ground which can be followed up for combos. Pressing Light again during this attack has him create a small water “pillar” around the opponent’s feet which holds them in place for a small period of time at the cost of meter. * '''Pincer Crawler: '''Zako will suddenly detach his own claw and then has it crawl across the ground to strike the opponent, it hits off the ground but if done to a standing opponent it’ll pinch the opponent's legs resulting in good hit stun. * '''Tentacle Grab: '''Zako will snap out one of his tentacles to grab the opponent, if he connects he’ll slam the opponent into the ground in front of him which causes a ground bounce. Pressing Heavy again during this attack will still have Zako grab the opponent but then suddenly spins around rapidly before throwing them into the wall in front of him which causes a wall bounce at the cost of meter. * '''Flight: '''Zako will use his wings to fly around the area for a small period of time. Terror Moves * '''Hydro Pump: '''Zako will shout out something garbled before blasting out a giant pump of water at the opponent which reaches fullscreen and does loads of damage. In the air he’ll do this downwards at an angle which angles low and hits off the ground. * '''Claw Drill: '''Zako will shout out something garbled before rushing straight line while spinning around with is his claw out. Does multiple this and the player can control where Zako will go by using the control stick. Nightmare Fuel * '''An Abomination: '''Zako will grab the opponent’s legs with his tentacles and squeezes them tightly, breaking the bones. He’ll then pull them towards him causing the opponent them to fall and hit their back on the ground hard, breaking their spine. Zako will then let go off the opponent and pokes his claw into the opponents forehead, piercing the skull. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Slap Someone And Say…: '''Zako will look at the opponent but suddenly he hears a buzzing sound when he sees a fly buzzing around him. Zako tries to swat the fly as it was annoying him and the fly just so happens to end up on the opponents face. Zako in his language tries to tell the opponent not to move as he then slaps the opponent in the face with his fin to crush the fly. But the fly flies out the way and Zako ends up bursting the opponents head with his fin. He is shocked as the opponent drops dead but in his language he’ll say “Umm Mosquito!” as he then sees the same fly again and chases after it. * '''Need a Hug?: '''Zako will see that the opponent is badly damaged so instead of wanting to kill them he wimply uses his tentacles to wrap around them for a hug but he squeezes so tight he ends up making them explode leaving their guts over the place. Zako looks around knowing what he is done and quickly wipes the blood off and tries to act natural and whiles away. Arcade ''Zako Arhap/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Zako looks around to look for the opponent but he has his back turned before turning around and says (with subtitles translating what he is saying) “Ah so we are fighting now? Those are the rules eh? Well let’s make it quick because I’m a bit squeamish with blood.” Victory Pose Zako will wipe his head and says “Jeez why is everyone out to kill each other? This is a huge mess.” Before walking away. Fun Facts * Arharp comes from the Welsh word "Ar Hap" which means "Randominzed" as a nod to the fact he is formed by many creatures in one body that it's not certain what he is. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Joke characters